The present invention relates to an image scanner and more particularly to an image scanner of the type projecting the image of a document on an image sensor while maintaining the length of an optical path between the image sensor and a document scanning position constant.
Today, an image scanner for home use is increasingly popularized and used to, e.g., read a photograph printed on photosensitive paper so as to put it on a home page available with the internet. The image scanner transforms the photograph to digital data in a GIF (Graphics Interchange Format), JPEG (Joint Photograph Experts Group) or similar format. The prerequisite with the image scanner for home use is that it is low cost and small size.
The problem with a conventional image scanner for home use is that it is difficult to assemble because wires are laid in a frame after the assembly of the frame. Such a procedure obstructs the miniaturization of the image scanner while increasing the cost.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2-146863, 2-165770, 2-248156, 8-265510, and 9-270891.